Solo por ser Navidad
by Nimue-Tarrazo
Summary: 25 de diciembre de 1981, Petunia Dursley pasa su primera navidad con su sobrino.


_Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, y yo simplemente los utilizo para felicitaros la Navidad ;)_

**- SOLO POR SER NAVIDAD -**

_"La barandilla estaba adornada con guirnaldas en colores verde y rojo. Tenía unas pequeñas campanillas que sonaban cada vez que alguien subía o bajaba las escaleras. A la niña de ojos azules le gustaba jugar a subir y bajar las escaleras simplemente para oír el tintineo mientras tarareaba un villancico._

_De pronto se detuvo. Oyó una risa, e intrigada, se asomó al salón. Allí se quedó quieta. El árbol de Navidad flotaba en la habitación. _

_Se frotó los ojos y parpadeó. No era un sueño, el árbol estaba flotando. Buscó con avidez los hilos de aquel montaje, pero no había ninguno. El árbol estaba flotando. Y era real. _

_Volvió a oír reír, y miró a los pies del árbol. Su hermanita pequeña agitaba las manos y reía al ver flotar el árbol de Navidad. Entonces vio como el osito de peluche de su hermana flotaba también. Una pequeña exclamación salió de su garganta._

_Su hermanita se giró sonriente y clavó en ella sus ojos verdes. Amplió aún más su sonrisa cuando la reconoció y dijo: _

_- Mira Tuney, el árbol flota y _Lumi_ también. Es muy divertido, es magia."_

Petunia Dursley se levantó sobresaltada. Trató de respirar pausadamente. Oyó los ronquidos de Vernon y miró el reloj de su mesilla. Eran las cuatro de la madrugada. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a su marido, se puso la bata y salió.

Tratando de no pensar en su sueño, entró en el cuarto de su pequeño hijo, y lo observó dormir. Dudley tenia un año y medio, y al parecer, soñaba felizmente por su sonrisa. Los regalos de Navidad de su pequeño estaba apilados en la pared después de haber jugado con ellos todo el día. Después de arroparlo y darle un beso en la frente, salió de su habitación.

Al pasar por el cuarto de invitados oyó los ronquidos de su cuñada Marge. No venía mucho por Privet Drive, pero siempre estaba con ellos en las ocasiones especiales, como el día de Navidad.

Bajó las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina a por un vaso de leche. Se entretuvo unos minutos mirando por la ventana, y luego se volvió para irse a la cama y tratar de dormir.

Pero al pasar por delante de la alacena de debajo de las escaleras escuchó unos pequeños gorjeos. Se quedó quieta, y el sueño recobró fuerza en su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta y vio que el bebé estaba despierto dentro del capazo. El bebe fijó su mirada en la mujer, y Petunia se sintió atravesada por un par de ojos verdes, el mismo verde de Lily.

Cogió al bebe el brazos y este sonrió al sentirse en ellos. Comenzó a balbucear palabras sueltas y reír. Petunia lo llevó consigo al salón y no pudo evitar jugar con él unos instantes en el sofá.

Le recordaba tanto a su hermana. Dejaron de hablarse hacía ahora tres Navidades. Aquel año cenaron en casa de sus padres y ella llevó a su novio. Terminaron discutiendo y sin hablarse. Pese a todo, siguieron enviándose regalos de Navidad. Sin embargo ese año no hubo regalo por parte de Lily ni ella envió alguno. Porque Lily ya no estaba.

Dejó caer unas lágrimas. No podía evitarlo. Porque cuando pensaba en ella no veía a la Lily bruja, sino a su hermanita pequeña. A la Lily que lloró cuando cayó de la bicicleta y ella le curó la rodilla. A la Lily que la espiaba cuando iba con sus amigas. A la Lily que se metía en su cama las noches de tormenta porque tenía miedo.

Y luego miró al pequeño. Harry se llamaba. Y entonces tuvo una idea. Dejó al niño rodeado de cojines para que no se cayese y subió al desván. Al fondo, y tapado por varias mantas, se encontraba el pequeño baúl.

Era un baúl que tenía su nombre encima. Lily también tenía uno. Su madre les dijo que en él tenían que guardar los objetos más preciados que tuviesen. Petunia sonrió acariciando la tapa y finalmente lo abrió. Rebuscó entre sus objetos y finalmente sacó un ajado oso de peluche. Era _Lumi_, el osito de peluche de Lily.

Cerró los ojos y recordó. Lily nunca se separaba de su osito ni se lo dejaba a nadie. Por eso, cuando regresó de la estación de King Cross de Londres después de dejar a Lily en el tren, se extrañó al ver el osito sobre su cama. Se acercó cautelosa, temiendo que hubiera puesto una maldición o algo, pero solo era el osito con una nota prendida en su barriga con un alfiler.

_"Tuney, se que estás triste porque no puedes venir a Hogwarts y ser una bruja, pero quiero que sepas que eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que eres y sigues siendo mi hermana mayor. Siempre te voy a necesitar y querer, por eso quiero que cuides de _Lumi_ mientras estoy fuera. Se que lo harás estupendamente. Te quiere, Lily."_

Petunia había cogido el osito y lo había guardado en su baúl. Jamás le dijo a Lily nada de él, y ella no se lo pidió, pero cada vez que abría el baúl, solía acariciarlo y recordar a su hermanita pequeña.

Por eso tomó una decisión, y quitándole la nota, la cual guardó en el baúl y lo cerró, bajó al salón nuevamente con el osito en sus manos. Harry seguía el sofá, jugando con los cojines mientras reía. Tenía la misma risa de su madre.

- Mira Harry, este es _Lumi_ - le dijo ella agachándose.

El niño agitó las manos y Petunia le dio el osito. Sonrió cuando vio al pequeño abrazar al peluche y ponerse a jugar con él. Harry no había recibido ningún regalo de Navidad, y había pasado casi todo el día en un rincón del salón, sin que nadie le prestase atención. Vernon y Marge lo ignoraban, Dudley siempre le pellizcaba y le pegaba, y ella, simplemente no hacía nada.

Petunia suspiró. El pequeño Harry la miró y agitó sus manitas incitándola a jugar con él. Ella le miró, y por un instante creyó ver a la niña que un día fue Lily.

Volvió a suspirar. Mañana volvería a ser Petunia Dursley, e ignoraría el hecho de que tenía un sobrino, pero esa noche, y solo por esa noche, podía permitirse ser tía Tuney.

Al fin y al cabo, la Navidad siempre había sido su época favorita. La suya y la de Lily.

* * *

Este es mi regalo de Navidad para todos vosotros. Espero que os haya gustado y hayáis disfrutado leyendolo. Por cierto, esta presentado a un concurso de fics navideños, ya os diré si ha ganado o no ;)

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
